Nasus
Nasus erhält permanent . |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Aussaugender Schlag erhält permanent , wenn der Angriff eine gegnerische Einheit tötet. Dieser Bonus wird beim Töten von , und auf erhöht. |leveling = |description2 = Nasus nächster innerhalb von 10 Sekunden erhält und verursacht |normal}} verursachen. |leveling2 = |durch kritische Treffer sowie kritischen Trefferschaden beeinflussbar}} }} |description3 = Aussaugender Schlag . |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| , was zu 200 Bonus-Reichweite führt. * Nasus erhält Steigerungen für das Zerstören/Töten von anvisierbaren Gegnereinheiten (z.B. Augen, Gebäude, , , , , , , , ) * Keine Steigerungen erhält man, wenn eine sekundäre Einheit durch Flächenwirkungs-Effekt eines Gegenstandes ( , , ) stirbt. * Keine Steigerungen erhält man für das Zerstören von Dschungelpflanzen. * Wenn Nasus ist, wird der verstärkte Angriff nicht verbraucht. |video = Nasus-Q }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |beginnt bei Aktivierung}} |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Nasus lässt den ausgewählten für 5 Sekunden altern, was ihr um 35 % und um die Hälfte dieses Wertes . Beide Effekte verstärken sich im Verlaufe der Zeit. |leveling = %|Erhöhung pro Sekunde|+ %}} %|Erhöhung pro Sekunde|+ %}} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| reduziert werden, steigern sich die Effekte schneller, sodass die maximalen Werte erreicht werden, bevor die verkürzte Dauer endet. |video = Nasus-W }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 12 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Nasus entfesselt ein Geisterfeuer im Zielgebiet, welche |magisch}} an allen Gegnern darin verursacht. |leveling = }} |description2 = Danach bleibt das Geisterfeuer für 5 Sekunden bestehen, wobei es pro Sekunde |magisch}} an Gegnern verursacht und ihre |armor}} reduziert. Die Reduktion bleibt nach Verlassen des Geisterfeuers für 1 Sekunde bestehen. |leveling2 = |Magischer Gesamtschaden| % der Fähigkeitsstärke)}}}} % der Rüstung des Ziels|armor}}}} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| im Zielgebiet (kleiner als der Bereich, in dem Schaden verursacht wird). |video = Nasus-E }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 12 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Nasus beschwört für 15 Sekunden einen Sandsturm, wodurch Nasus für die Dauer |hp}}, |armor}} und |mr}} sowie erhöhte Größe und für seine erhält. |leveling = |hp}}}} }} |description2 = Während der Sturm wütet, erleiden nahe Gegner jede Sekunde |magisch}} (gedeckelt bei 240) und Nasus erhält jede Sekunde |armor}} und |mr}}. Die von ist während der Dauer um 50 % reduziert. |leveling2 = % des maximalen Lebens des Ziels|hp}}|Magischer Gesamtschaden| % des maximalen Lebens des Ziels|hp}}}} |Gesamte Bonus-Resistenzen| }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| beeinflusst. |video = Nasus-R }} }} Kartenspezifische Unterschiede ; : * Verursachter Schaden wird um 5 % verringert. * ** für kleine Ziele auf erhöht. ** für große Ziele auf erhöht. cs:Nasus en:Nasus es:Nasus fr:Nasus pl:Nasus pt-br:Nasus ru:Nasus zh:内瑟斯 |Hintergrund= Geschichte }} Nasus ist ein beeindruckender, schakalköpfiger Aufgestiegener aus dem alten Shurima, eine Heldengestalt, die von den Wüstenvölkern als Halbgott verehrt wird. Er ist hochintelligent, war ein Wächter des Wissens und ein Stratege, der seinesgleichen sucht und dessen Weisheit das alte shurimanische Reich viele Jahrhunderte lang zu wahrer Größe führte. Nach dem Fall des Reiches ging er in ein selbstauferlegtes Exil, womit er schließlich zu einer Legende wurde. Nun, da die uralte Hauptstadt Shurimas sich erneut erhoben hat, ist er zurückgekehrt und tut alles, was in seiner Macht steht, damit sie niemals wieder untergeht. Der Bewahrer des Sandes Nasus ist ein beeindruckender, schakalköpfiger Aufgestiegener aus dem alten Shurima, eine Heldengestalt, die von den Wüstenvölkern als Halbgott verehrt wird. Er ist hochintelligent, war ein Wächter des Wissens und ein Stratege, der seinesgleichen sucht und dessen Weisheit das alte shurimanische Reich viele Jahrhunderte lang zu wahrer Größe führte. Nach dem Fall des Reiches ging er in ein selbstauferlegtes Exil, womit er schließlich zu einer Legende wurde. Nun, da die uralte Hauptstadt Shurimas sich erneut erhoben hat, ist er zurückgekehrt und tut alles, was in seiner Macht steht, damit sie niemals wieder untergeht. Nasus’ Brillanz war schon von Kindheit an ersichtlich, lange bevor er dazu auserwählt wurde, in die Ränge der Aufgestiegenen erhoben zu werden. Da er ein wissbegieriger Schüler war, las er die wichtigsten Schriften über Geschichte, Philosophie und Rhetorik, die sich in der Bibliothek der Sonne fanden, lernte sie auswendig und verfasste kritische Abhandlungen über sie, noch bevor er zehn Sommer alt war. Sein Bruder Renekton teilte seine Leidenschaft für Bücher und kritisches Denken nicht, sondern langweilte sich schnell und maß seine Kräfte lieber in Auseinandersetzungen mit anderen Kindern. Die Brüder standen sich sehr nahe und Nasus hielt immer ein wachsames Auge auf seinen jüngeren Bruder gerichtet, um ihn aus den gröbsten Schwierigkeiten herauszuhalten. Es dauerte nicht lange und Nasus wurde in das exklusive Kollegium der Sonne aufgenommen, so dass er sein Zuhause verlassen und einen Platz an der prestigeträchtigen Akademie einnehmen musste. Seine Leidenschaft mochte zwar das Streben nach Wissen sein, doch sein Gespür für militärische Strategie und Logistik gewährleisteten, dass er der jüngste General in der Geschichte von Shurima wurde. Er war zwar ein kompetenter Soldat, doch sein Genie lag nicht im Austragen von Schlachten, sondern in ihrer Planung. Seine strategische Voraussicht wurde legendär. Im Krieg war er dem Feind stets ein Dutzend Schritte voraus, sagte ihre Bewegungen und Reaktionen vorher, und konnte stets den genauen Zeitpunkt für einen Angriff oder Rückzug festlegen. Da er zudem ein zutiefst emphatischer Mann war, der seine Verantwortung sehr ernst nahm, stellte er sicher, dass seine Soldaten immer gut ausgestattet waren, rechtzeitig bezahlt und gerecht behandelt wurden. Ausgelöschtes Leben bereitete ihm große Schmerzen und er weigerte sich oft, sich zur Ruhe zu begeben, bis er Truppenbewegungen und Schlachtaufstellung perfekt ausgeklügelt hatte. Er war bei allen, die in seinen Legionen dienten, beliebt und wurde respektiert, und führte die Armeen Shurimas zu zahllosen Siegen. Sein Bruder Renekton diente oft in den Kriegen an vorderster Front und zusammen erarbeiteten sie sich bald den Ruf, unbesiegbar zu sein. Trotz seines Erfolges fand Nasus keine Erfüllung im Krieg. Obwohl er seine Bedeutung dafür verstand, den kontinuierlichen Fortschritt des Reiches zu sichern – zumindest vorübergehend – glaubte er fest daran, dass er Shurima viel nützlicher darin war, für die zukünftigen Generationen Wissen zu sammeln. Auf Nasus’ Drängen hin wurden alle Bücher, Schriftrollen, Lehren und Geschichten der eroberten Kulturen überall im Reich in großen Bibliotheken und Lagern aufbewahrt, von denen die größten seinen Namen trugen. Sein Wissenshunger war nicht egoistischer Natur, er wollte seine Weisheit mit ganz Shurima teilen, um das Verständnis der Welt zu verbessern und das Reich aufzuklären. Nach Jahrzehnten pflichtbewussten Dienstes befiel Nasus eine schreckliche Krankheit, die ihn dahinzuraffen drohte. Einige sagen, dass er auf Amumu traf, einen schon lange toten kindlichen König, der angeblich mit einem entsetzlichen Fluch belegt war. Andere wiederum, dass er der durchtriebenen Zauberei eines Kultführers aus Icathia zum Opfer fiel. Was auch immer letztendlich der Wahrheit entspricht, der Leibarzt des Imperators erklärte schweren Herzens, dass Nasus unheilbar krank war und innerhalb weniger Wochen den Tod finden würde. Das Volk von Shurima trauerte, da Nasus sein hellster Stern und bei Groß und Klein beliebt war. Der Imperator selbst bat bei der Priesterschaft um göttliche Eingebung. Nachdem sie einen Tag und eine Nacht mit dem Göttlichen in Kontakt getreten waren, erklärten die Priester, es sei der Wille der Sonnengottheit, dass Nasus die Ehre des Rituals des Aufstiegs zuteilwerde. Renekton, der mittlerweile ein großer Heerführer geworden war, eilte zurück in die Hauptstadt, um bei seinem Bruder zu sein. Die schreckliche Krankheit war dramatisch fortgeschritten und Nasus war nur noch Haut und Knochen, seine Statur ausgemergelt und seine Knochen wie Glas. Er war so schwach, dass er die letzten Stufen des Altars des Aufstiegs nicht erklimmen und in das Licht treten konnte, als das goldene Licht der Sonnenscheibe auf diesen herabschien. Renektons Liebe zu seinem Bruder war größer als sein Überlebensinstinkt und er trug Nasus aufopferungsvoll auf den Altar. Er nahm willentlich seine eigene Vernichtung in Kauf, um das Leben von Nasus zu bewahren, und schenkte den Protesten seines Bruders keine Beachtung. Doch entgegen aller Erwartungen wurde Renekton nicht vernichtet. Als das Licht schwächer wurde, standen zwei Aufgestiegene vor ganz Shurima. Beide Brüder waren als würdig erachtet worden und der Imperator selbst fiel auf die Knie, um dem Göttlichen zu danken. Nasus war nun ein hochgeschossenes, schakalköpfiges Wesen von großer Stärke, in dessen Augen eine bohrende Intelligenz leuchtete, während Renekton in eine muskelbepackte, gigantische Gestalt verwandelt worden war, die einem Krokodil ähnlich sah. Sie nahmen ihren Platz neben den anderen spärlichen aufgestiegenen Wesen von Shurima ein und wurden seine Beschützer. Renekton war schon immer ein großer Krieger gewesen, doch nun war er unaufhaltbar. Und auch Nasus war mit Kräften ausgestattet worden, die die Vorstellungskraft eines Sterblichen weit übertrafen. Der größte Segen seines Aufstiegs – sein langes Leben, welches es ihm erlaubte, zahllose Lebensalter mit Studien und innerer Einkehr zu verbringen – würde nach dem Fall Shurimas auch sein größter Fluch werden. Ein Nebeneffekt des Rituals, der Nasus beunruhigte, war die gewachsene Aggression seines Bruders. Während des Höhepunktes der Belagerung von Nashramae, die die uralte Stadt endlich unter shurimanische Herrschaft brachte, wurde Nasus Zeuge davon, wie die siegreichen shurimanischen Soldaten jeden abschlachteten, der ihnen über den Weg lief, und die Stadt in Brand setzten. Renekton zeichnete sich für das Massaker verantwortlich und er war es auch, der die große Bibliothek von Nashramae den Flammen überließ und damit unzählige Schriften zerstörte, bevor Nasus das Feuer eindämmen konnte. Dies war das einzige Mal, dass die Brüder beinahe ihr eigenes Blut vergossen hätten, als sie mit gezogenen Waffen im Zentrum der Stadt einander gegenüberstanden. Unter dem strengen, enttäuschten Blick seines Bruders verschwand Renektons Blutdurst und er wandte sich beschämt ab. Die folgenden Jahrhunderte lang verwandte Nasus alle seine Kräfte darauf, so viel zu lernen, wie er konnte. Er durchkämmte die Wüste jahrelang auf der Suche nach alten Artefakten und Weisheiten, bis er letztendlich das legendäre Grab der Imperatoren fand, welches unter der shurimanischen Hauptstadt verborgen lag. Nasus und Renekton waren beide fortgelockt worden, als das Ritual des Aufstiegs von Imperator Azir fehlschlug und der junge Imperator von seinem engsten Berater verraten wurde, dem Magier Xerath. Die Brüder kehrten so schnell wie möglich zurück und kamen doch zu spät. Azir und die Mehrheit der Stadtbevölkerung waren tot. Voller Wut und Trauer bekämpften Nasus und Renekton das bösartige Wesen aus reiner Energie, zu dem Xerath geworden war. Da sie ihn nicht töten konnten, wollten sie ihn an einen magischen Sarkophag binden, doch selbst dies gelang ihnen nicht. Renekton schnappte sich Xerath, schleppte ihn in das Grab der Imperatoren und gebot Nasus, vielleicht als Sühne für die Geschehnisse von Nashramae Jahre zuvor, das Grab zu versiegeln. Nasus weigerte sich und suchte verzweifelt nach einer Alternative, doch es gab keinen anderen Weg. Schweren Herzens versiegelte er Xerath und seinen Bruder in der unergründlichen Dunkelheit und sperrte sie für alle Ewigkeit ein. Das shurimanische Imperium fiel in sich zusammen. Von der prächtigen Hauptstadt blieb nichts als Ruinen und die heilige Sonnenscheibe stürzte vom Himmel herab. Xeraths Magie hatte ihre Energie geraubt. Ohne sie vertrockneten die göttlichen Wasser, die aus der Stadt geflossen waren, was Tod und Hunger nach Shurima brachte. Nasus begann ziellos durch den Sand zu streifen, während er schwer an der Bürde der Schuld trug, seinen Bruder zu ewiger Dunkelheit verdammt zu haben. Nur die Geister der Vergangenheit und seine Trauer leisteten ihm Gesellschaft. Seine melancholische Gestalt stakste durch die ausgestorbenen Städte Shurimas, sah zu, wie sie langsam von der Wüste verschlungen wurden, und beklagte das gefallene Reich und sein verlorenes Volk. Er blieb für sich allein, ein hochgewachsener, einsamer Nomade, auf den der gelegentliche Reisende einen Blick zu erhaschen glaubte, bevor er in einem Sandsturm oder im Dunst der Morgendämmerung verschwand. Die wenigsten schenkten solchen Geschichten Glauben und Nasus wurde zu einer Legende. Jahrhunderte vergingen und doch vergaß Nasus sein altes Leben und seine Ziele nie, bis eines Tages das Grab der Imperatoren unter dem Sand wiederentdeckt und sein Siegel gebrochen wurde. In diesem Augenblick wusste er, dass Xerath frei war. Uralte Lebenskraft rührte sich in seiner Brust und wie Shurima sich aus dem Sand erhob, durchquerte Nasus die Wüste und ging auf die neuerstandene Stadt zu. Obwohl er wusste, dass er sich Xerath erneut stellen musste, empfand er zum ersten Mal seit Jahrtausenden auch Hoffnung. Das shurimanische Reich hatte möglicherweise nicht nur die Chance auf einen Neuanfang, sondern er wagte auch zu hoffen, dass er nach so langer Zeit endlich wieder mit seinem geliebten Bruder vereint sein würde. Alte Geschichte erschlagen wollte, wurde er nach Runeterra gerufen. Zunächst erbost darüber, dass er hinfortgerissen wurde, als er gerade dabei war, den Feinden seines Volkes einen herben Rückstoß zu versetzen, obsiegte Nasus' hochentwickelter Intellekt, als er die Gnadengesuche der Beschwörer hörte. Er erfuhr, dass es auch Runeterra seine eigene Art der Ungerechtigkeit hatte. Diese Gefahr war nicht weniger bedrohlich als jene, die er zu Hause bekämpft hatte, und man brauchte Champions, um die Menschen dieser Welt zu schützen. Dem Ruf folgend entschied sich Nasus, seinen Platz in der Liga der Legenden einzunehmen, wohlwissend, dass seine Brüder und Schwestern den Kampf in seiner Heimat weiterführen würden. Heute ist er der Bewahrer des Sandes, der sich in den zerfallenden Ruinen der Shurima-Wüste am wohlsten fühlt. Doch erreichten vor kurzem beunruhigende Nachrichten die Ohren des Bewahrers - Gerüchte, sein Bruder wäre nicht zurückgelassen worden. Wäre dies der Fall, würde die Zerstörung Renektons schnell zum Hauptaugenmerk Nasus', bevor auch diese Welt den Gefahren der gespalteten Zunge seines Bruders und dessen unstillbarem Machtstreben ausgesetzt wird. |-|1.= right|300px Die schillernde Kreatur, bekannt als Nasus, kam aus einer fernen Welt, in der er als Teil eines riesigen und gelehrten Reiches diente, zur Liga. Dort war er eine angesehene und erleuchtete Person, die zum Bewahrer der Großen Bibliothek bestimmt wurde. Außerdem entstammt er einem tierhaften Volk, das als Herrscher und Beschützer der normalen Bewohner fungierte. Der Krieg lauerte hinter jeder Ecke, da viele seiner Art danach sehnten, andere zu versklaven und ihre Alleinherrschaft zu erklären. Mitten in einem hitzigen Gefecht, gerade, als Nasus dabei war, seinen heimtückichen Bruder zu töten, wurde er nach Runeterra beschworen. Es brauchte nicht viel, um ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass die Champions im Kampf gegen die Ungerechtigkeiten dort gebraucht wurden und so trat er der Liga bei. Heutzutage ist er der Wächter des Sandes, welcher sich in der Wüste Shurimas am heimischsten fühlt. }} Beziehungen * und Nasus sind Geschwister und Rivalen zugleich. ** Renekton ist vom Wahnsinn zerfressen, macht Nasus dafür verantwortlich und will ihn töten. Nasus hingegen sucht einen Weg, seinen Bruder vom Wahnsinn zu befreien.Nasus' offizielle ChampionseiteRenektons offizielle Championseite * Nasus diente einst , dem Herrscher Shurimas, als Wächter des Reiches. Azir respektiert Nasus, obwohl Nasus ihn für überheblich hält, da Azirs Hybris den Untergang Shurimas herbeiführte.Riot Opeli über die Beziehung von Nasus und Azir * und Nasus sind Feinde; Xerath zerstörte damals die Hauptstadt Shurimas, wurde aber von Nasus und Renekton aufgehalten, indem Nasus ihn und Renekton in die Ruinen Shurimas einkerkerte.http://promo.euw.leagueoflegends.com/de/shurima/story/index.html * gehört zu Nasus' Freunden/Verbündeten, die gegen (und ) kämpfen. |Strategie= |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Klassischer Nasus VU Screenshots.jpg|Klassischer Nasus (Visuelle Überarbeitung) Nasus-Skins VU Screenshots.jpg|Nasus-Skins (Visuelle Überarbeitung) Infernalischer Nasus Screenshots.jpg|Infernalischer Nasus Erzherzog Nasus Screenshots.jpg|Erzherzog Nasus Skins ; : * Die Szene zeigt ihn, wie er gerade benutzt. * Er lehnt an aus der an. * Seine Axt kombiniert die Äxte, die von der alten ägyptischen Armee verwendet wurden, mit dem . ; : * Dieser Skin lehnt an an. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Zusammen mit den anderen Riot-Skins war dieser erhältlich, in dem man entweder einen Rioter traf, bei einem offiziellen Riot-Event anwesend war oder durch Kauf während einiger Events im Jahr der Veröffentlichung. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde zusammen mit der Championaktualisierung von Nasus veröffentlicht. * Sein Tanz ist eine Anlehnung an Drop It Like It's Hot von . ** Ein Vergleichsvideo kann hier angeschaut werden. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich des 1. Aprils 2015 zusammen mit folgenden Skins veröffentlicht: ** *** Er hat sich auf seiner eigenen Party ausgesperrt. ** ** ** *** Udyr macht gerade ein Gruppenselfie. Allerdings wird Amumu nicht von der Kamera erkannt. * Dieser Skin ist auf dem Ladebildschirm des 1. Aprils 2019 auf der Hundeseite zu sehen. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich der Mondwende 2018 zusammen mit folgenden Skins veröffentlicht: ** ** * Er basiert möglicherweise auf dem . * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** Media ;Sonstige Musik Mondwende 2018 - Login Screen| LoL Sounds - Infernal Nasus - Dance Beat| |-|Videos= center|640 px ;Sonstige Videos Shurima Die Zeit des Aufstiegs| Shurima Abstieg ins Grab| There Will Be Mayhem 2016 All-Star Event - League of Legends| League of Legends - Season One CG Cinematic Trailer| Zusammen gegen die Dunkelheit Mondwende-Event 2018 – League of Legends| Nasse Erfrischungspause „Poolparty 2018“-Trailer – League of Legends| |-|Galerie= Nasus Konzept 01.jpg|Nasus Frühes Konzept 1 (vom Riot Künstler Albert Carranza) Nasus Frühes Konzept.png|Nasus Frühes Konzept 2 (vom Riot Künstler Augie Pagan) Nasus chinesisches Splash Konzept 01.jpg|chinesisches Nasus Splash Konzept (vom Riot Künstler Jiakun Zhu) Nasus Riot GSG-9 Konzept.jpg|Riot GSG-9 Nasus Konzept (vom Riot Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Nasus Shurima Descent.jpg|Nasus Update Promo Nasus Update Konzept.png|Nasus Update Konzept Mysterious Passage.jpg|Infernalischer Nasus Promo Nasus Infernalischer Konzept 2.png|Infernalischer Nasus Model 1 (vom Riot Künstler Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Nasus Infernalischer Konzept 1.png|Infernalischer Nasus Model 2 (vom Riot Künstler Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Nasus Weltenbrecher- Konzept.jpg|Weltenbrecher-Nasus Konzept Nasus Mondwächter model 01.jpg|Mondwächter Nasus Model 1 (vom Riot Künstler Ayhan Aydogan) Nasus Mondwächter model 02.jpg|Mondwächter Nasus Model 2 (vom Riot Künstler Ayhan Aydogan) 2018 Mondwende Konzept 01.jpg|2018 Mondwende Konzept 1 (vom Riot Künstler Mo Yan) 2018 Mondwende Konzept 02.jpg|2018 Mondwende Konzept 2 (vom Riot Künstler Mo Yan) 2018 Mondwende Konzept 03.jpg|2018 Mondwende Konzept 3 (vom Riot Künstler Mo Yan) Kluft der Beschwörer Mondwende 2018 Konzept 01.jpg|2018 Mondwende Kluft der Beschwörer Konzept (vom Riot Künstler Grace Liu) Nasus Der Ruf der Macht Konzept 01.jpg|Nasus Der Ruf der Macht Konzept 1 (vom Riot Künstler Alessandro Baldasseroni) Nasus Der Ruf der Macht Konzept 02.jpg|Nasus Der Ruf der Macht Konzept 2 (vom Riot Künstler Alessandro Baldasseroni) Nasus Der Ruf der Macht Konzept 03.jpg|Nasus Der Ruf der Macht Konzept 3 (vom Riot Künstler Alessandro Baldasseroni) Nasus Der Ruf der Macht Konzept 04.jpg|Nasus Der Ruf der Macht Konzept 4 (vom Riot Künstler Alessandro Baldasseroni) Nasus Der Ruf der Macht Konzept 05.jpg|Nasus Der Ruf der Macht Konzept 5 (vom Riot Künstler Alessandro Baldasseroni) }} Alte Splash-Arts |-|China= Nasus Standard Nasus S Ch alt.jpg|1. Klassischer Nasus Nasus Standard Nasus S Ch.jpg|2. Klassischer Nasus Nasus Pharao Nasus S Ch.jpg|Pharao Nasus }} |Trivia= Trivia * Nasus wurde von Colt 'Ezreal' Hallam entwickelt.Champions and their Designers * Nasus wurde vom altägyptischen Gott inspiriert.Azir Q&A: Art & Sound - "Nasus and Renekton are inspired from Egyptian iconic figures" ** Sein Bruder ist , welcher auf basiert. * Während seiner Entwicklung nannte man Nasus "Ammon".needs confirmation * Nasus' Zepter ähnelt einem , der von ägyptischen Göttern gehalten wird. * Nasus ist einer von wenigen Champions, welche mehrere Texturen in einem Skin haben. Wenn er verwendet, wird seine Rüstung silber und seine Haut pechschwarz. * Sein Tanz ist der berühmte "Tanz wie ein Ägypter". * Nasus ist einer von fünf Champions, welcher seine Statistik durch eine Fähigkeit theorethisch unendlich verbessern könnte. In Nasus' Fall ist dies der Schaden von . Die anderen vier Champions sind , , und . ** Nasus ist der einzige, bei dem nur der Schadensoutput einer Fähigkeit beeinflusst wird, die Championwerte jedoch nicht betroffen sind; bei erhöht sich das Leben, bei die Fähigkeitsstärke, bei die Rüstung und bei die Basisangriffsstärke. * Nasus erhielt im November 2013 mit dem Patch 3.14 ein visuelles Update. * Nasus war einmal ein Sterblicher, der sich dem Ritual des Aufstiegs unterzog und unsterblich wurde. Er gehört zu den wenigen Aufgestiegenen Runeterras und existiert schon seit tausenden von Jahren.Geschichte zu Shurima auf lol.de Visuelle Überarbeitung: Nasus von RiotWenceslaus Visuelle Überarbeitung: Nasus Der weise Krieger hebt seine Hellebarde und lässt das Sonnenlicht auf ihrer Klinge tanzen, bevor er seinen Feind mit einem aussaugenden Schlag vernichtet. Wir haben den Sand aus Nasus' Rüstung entfernt und ihm eine visuelle Überarbeitung spendiert. Nasus wurde optisch komplett überarbeitet und jede seiner Fähigkeiten verfügt über neue Animationen und Partikel. Zorn des Sandes wird von einem wilden Brüllen, einschüchternden Partikeln und dem dunklen Emblem seines Heimatlandes begleitet. Auch die Skins des Bewahrers wurden sorgsam überarbeitet. Nasus' Geisterfeuer brennt hell wie die Sonne Shurimas und blendet all jene, die sich ihm in den Weg stellen. Alte Fähigkeitssymbole Nasus Seelenschlinger alt.png|1. Seelenschlinger (Passiv) Nasus Aussaugender Schlag alt.png|1. Aussaugender Schlag (Q) Nasus Verdorren alt.png|1. Verdorren (W) Nasus Geisterfeuer alt.png|1. Geisterfeuer (E) Nasus Zorn des Sandes alt.png|1. Zorn des Sandes ® |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V9.1: * ** 6 Steigerungen für den Kill an Champions, großen Vasallen oder großen Monstern ⇒ 12 Steigerungen für den Kill an Champions, großen Vasallen oder großen Monstern ** Das Signalisieren dieser Fähigkeit zeigt die aktuellen Steigerungen an. ** Diese Fähigkeit zeigt ab jetzt im Rahmen des Fähigkeitensymbols das verbleibende Zeitfenster für den verstärkten Angriff an. * ** Diese Fähigkeit zeigt ab jetzt die verbleibende Dauer der Fähigkeit über einen Balken im Symbol an. }}